1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating type furniture for indoor or outdoor use. More particularly, it relates to straps and/or panels for forming a seating and/or a backing for the furniture, and to means for securing the straps and/or panels to or in the frame of the furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garden, patio, or porch furniture, such as chairs, chaise lounges, gliders, or sofa-type furniture are formed by frame members which may be tubing made of aluminum or steel. The ends of the straps are retained in operative position by securing the ends to or in slots in the aluminum frame member. Generally, the straps are flexible webbing material which are interwoven, and a variety of fastening means are known for securing the straps to the frame members.
Some examples of fastening means for securing the ends of the straps to the frame members are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,622,663; 2,957,219; 2,978,775; 3,298,426; 3,512,834; 3,910,339; and 4,339,488. In each of these prior art references, a secondary element is affixed to the end of the strap for its securement in the frame members upon its insertion into slots in the frame members. Other forms of the prior art have separate fastener means.
In spite of the prior art, the connection between the straps or webbing material and the frame still creates a weak point with the result of detachment or the tearing off of the strap or web from the supporting frame members.
Additionally the straps or webbings for forming the backing and/or seating portion of the furniture are individual pieces which are arranged in an individual fashion or are interlaced in a woven fashion, and are made of tenuous materials which wear and erode, and eventually tear away from the supporting frame members.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an improved backing and/or seating portion for a frame structure for a seating type piece of furniture, and an improved connection between the straps or webbings and the frame structure.